


Secret

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

I am the mystery you try to solve.

I am the code no one can break.

I am the night, hiding things from you.

I am the why in the questions you ask.

I am the things that go undiscovered.

I am the language no one understands.

I am the question no one knows the answer to.

I am the land you have not explored.

I am the unknown.

What am I?

Secret.


End file.
